And You Belong To Me
by SheGoesThere
Summary: Jemma.He isn't a bad boy, he's a badass, he's Jay Hogart. He has no soft spot and he's arragont, mean, dangerous and even though he's georgous, he isn't trust worthy. Meet Emma, a golden girl. Jay wants her, but he's going to learn that there's conditions
1. Chapter 1

"Well this looks nice, doesn't it sweetie?" Christine Nelson asked her daughter Darcy.

"Our last house was bigger." Darcy replied, folding her arms.

Snake got out of the drivers side of the BMW. He turned to their other daughter, "What do you think, Em?"

A blonde girl jumped out and wore a black mini skirt and a white tank top. She was pretty, and her eyes were brown, just liked chocolate.

Her eyes wondered around their new and big white house, "It's nice." she said. She had better manners than her other sister Darcy. Emma was 16, and Darcy was 15 but she acted as if she was 17 yet still a brat at the age of 5.

Emma and her family had come from Phenoix. They now lived here, in Canada, in a city called Toronto. They were on the good side of town though. With the big houses, not the bad side of town.

Emma had a nice tan from living in Arizona most of her life. Her father was a lawyer, her mother just a housewife. Sure Emma would miss her friends, but she was a sweet and funny girl, she'd make new ones fast.

The blonde walked into a room with her stuff already all in it. Oh yes, did I mention her family was rich?

Emma's room was large and she had a window cell to sit at which had pillows on it too. Her bed was at the other corner of her room, a tv on her dresser and all her posters hung up. Her walls were just white and the cover on her bed was blue, her favorite color.

Darcy ran to her room and went straight to her closet. She snickered and turned to Emma, "I got the walk in closet. Yours is just inches wide."

"All I want Darcy. I also got my own bathroom."

"Whatever." Darcy said while leaving the room, "I can't wait for school! I'm going to be the new queen B. I hope the 'popular bitch' knows it."

"Sure Darc."

Emma opened her room window later on and stepped out on her balcony. Hmm, not so high.. she could sneak out whenever she wanted to. Not like she had to, she was a good girl. She'd never. Emma smiled to herself, maybe not alot.

Jeffery High. Her and Darcy stood infront of their new school the next week.

"Fresh meet." a guy said and whistled passing them.

"Ew." Darcy said loudly and turned to him with his group of friends, "Old look. Didn't anyone tell you that skater look was out?" she taunted.

"Oooh!" his friends laughed and Darcy rolled her eyes at him and walked into the school with Emma.

"Nice ass blondie!" someone shouted and Emma looked back to glare and then went to go find her locker.

"Ugh."

Darcy declared, "I'm going to adventure. Later." she immediatly left Emma alone.

Emma went to tell her to wait but gave up. Like it mattered. As Emma was looking around the crowded school, a girl with long black hair was against the lockers and watching her.

"Sister?" the girl guessed and Emma finally noticed her.

Emma joked, "Well... we have the same DNA."

"I have a brother." the girl said, trying to show sympathy and laughed lightly until someone went by her and punched her arm, "Ow." she laughed as she pointed at the guy, "That would be him."

Emma glanced at the guy passing and he just glanced at her and back at his sister and left.

"Everyones so..." Emma drifted, trying not to be mean by saying rebel looking... or something stupid like that.

"Not virgin looking?" joked the girl.

"I'm not..." Emma bit her lower lip not wanting to tell a total stranger that she wasn't a virgin, but she wanted to explain she wasn't so 'innocent'.

"I get it." the girl said with a teasing smile and nodded to then shrug, "I'm Manny Santos." she greeted.

"Emma Nelson."

"Welcome to hell, Emma."

"This over here, is the science lab." Manny pointed.

Emma nodded and said, "Thanks." Manny was showing her all around the school.

Manny nodded and as the girls turned a corner, a guy grabbed Manny, pulling her up against the wall with his hands on her hips, sliding to her ass.

Manny yelped but giggled and smiled while they kissed hard.

Emma shifted awkwardly and looked away as Manny pulled away from the guy, "Emma, this is Sean." she introduced.

The guy had a built figure and somewhat curly hair but in the charming way, with some hair on his chin. He gave her a slight nod of awknowledgement and Emma oddly waved.

"Are you going to class?" Manny asked Sean. She sounded a bit shocked. This made Emma wonder if the guy came to school at all?

"Only came to get Spinner." Sean said while shaking his head no and kissed her neck.

"Oh."

He pulled away and asked her, "You want to come skip?"

"Wanna?" Manny asked with a smile on her lips, looking at Emma with amusement in her eyes.

"I.. got to go to class." Emma muttered, playing with her hands and explained, "First day and all."

"Right." Sean said eyeing Emma and glanced Manny with a smirk and she giggled, shoving his chest as he left.

"He's not trying to be an asshole, that's just Sean." Manny assured Emma who felt a bit stupid. Manny went on, "He and the guys barely come to school."

"The guys?" Emma asked curiously.

Manny smiled and said, "Well.. if you stick with me, you can meet everyone."

"I'm not going anywhere." Emma insisted and asked, "So you and Sean-"

"Have been together since grade 9." Manny declared and Emma stared, Manny added, "On and off of course. Just so you don't hear any shit about me, I'll admit, yes, he knocked me up once. But I aborted."

"Really?" Emma asked, frowning deeply. That's sad. How can she be okay with that?

This was one wierd city already.

"Let me guess, your against it?" Manny questioned and Emma shrugged, nodding slowly.

"Kind of. But your choice, right? How long ago?" she asked.

"2 years ago. I'm fine now. Half the school isn't against abortions but now their against me, all but the guys ofcourse. I'm Jeffrey's school's slut." Manny muttered and huffed, "I really hate this school."

"3 years really says something. People should know you two must like.. love each other, right?" Emma asked and gave Manny a look when she laughed.

"Love? Not sure. In like, definatly. Can't live without him." she sigh'd.

"Oh..." drifted Emma. This city was _really _wierd already.

_Riiiiinnnnngg._

"Oh, the bell. I have 3rd with you so I'll meet you here." Manny promised and walked off but turned to hollar, "Have a good day, Emma Nelson."

"Thanks Manny." laughed Emma, walking into her science class.

She stood there confused now. Where was she suppose to sit?

"You must be the new girl." she heard and turned to a boy who was tall looking with blonde gelled hair and a hollister look.

Emma nodded and slowly went to the guy who gestered to the seat beside him.

"Emma." she introduced herself. She already hated being called 'Fresh Meet' or 'New girl.'

"Peter." he said back, "Sorry, it's just... everyone knows everyone here. Where you from?"

"Phenoix."

"You just going to love it here." Peter said sarcastically.

Emma nervously played with her pencil, that's what she was thinking.

So basically the whole day sucked, everytime she walked into a classroom, the stupid teachers had to introduce her to everyone infront of the class.

How humilating.

She couldn't find Manny at lunch, so she sat with Peter and met a girl named Anya. Not bad, 3 friends in one day.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was school girls?" Snake asked his daughters when they got home.

Emma walked in first and said, "Good. I met some really nice people." Emma then remembered Sean and said, "I think..." he wasn't SO nice, but he wasn't mean. Manny was a character, Peter wasn't afraid to talk a lot, and Anya was pretty sweet.

"What about you Darcy?" Snake asked as the younger daughter came in and pushed her jacket and purse to their maid, Mary.

"I own that school." she just said, going up the stairs like she owned the house.

Emma snickered and went to her room.

That weekend, Emma had plans to go see a movie with her new friends Anya and Peter... but then her cellphone rang.

Emma answered, "Hello?"

"It's Manny." came the reply.

"Hey Manny." Emma greeted.

"So I was wondering... you want to go to a bar tonight?" Manny curiously asked.

"A bar?" Emma asked and giggled a little, "Let me just remind you we're only 16."

"Hmph! Your so cute." came Manny's reply, "Pick you up at 9?"

"Well I..." Emma drifted off, remembering Anya and Peter. But Manny was..something, she was more fun. If that was mean?

"You what?" Manny asked.

"Yeah sure." Emma then said.

Manny exclaimed, "Kay! See you then chicka."

The two girls hung up and Emma sat in her bed. She looked at the clock beside her bed. 8 o clock. Her eyes widened and she went to get ready.

Emma got showered and wore her hair in loose curls and wore tight blue jeans and a dark purple and black striped strapless top.

She looked cute, casual, and a little sexy at the same time!

The greatness of having lots of money and getting anything you want.

She heard a honk and then her phone beeped with a text. Manny was outside.

Emma went down the stairs as her mother passed, and saw her going out the door.

"Going to the movies with your new friend Anya?" she asked and Emma shut her eyes before turning to her.

"Yeah." she lied and opened the door, "See you later."

"Have a good time." she heard her mom say and closed the door behind her.

A red car was parked infront of her house and Manny was in the passanger seat. Emma saw her wave slightly and gave a small smile. The driver was Sean.

Emma got in the back and Manny looked over her shoulder, "You look good." she said and Emma noticed she looked better. Hip hugging jeans and a black tank top that showed off her tanned and smooth stomach.

"No classes tonight Emma?" Sean teased, looking at the road to see if any cars were coming.

Emma put her seat belt on and rolled her eyes but smiled, "No, Sean."

"Your sure?" smirked Sean, "It's your first week and all."

Manny slapped his arm and warned, "What did I say about being like this! Let her get use to your smugly face first."

"It's fine." Emma said with a light laugh and told Sean, "I'm actually skipping classes tonight."

Manny hid her giggle and Sean grinned, okay... the blonde wasn't bad. Kind of funny.

"Let's get going then." he said and drove out towards the bar.

As he guided the girls up the side of a building, the girls walked behind and Emma looked around and glanced at Manny.

"Manny, are you sure we can get in?" she asked.

"Positive." Manny simply stated.

Sean held Manny's hand just before they went to the bar's door and nodded to a big guy, "Hey Charlie." Sean greets.

The big guy nodded once at them and opened the door, the three of them went in.

"Suppp." a guy said passing them. Emma stood close to Manny as Sean then guided infront of them again.

"Beers my ladies?" a guy asked, coming with two corona's in his hand.

He handed them each one and Manny introduced, "Emma, this is Spin."

"Your the new girl our school is in chaos for." Spinner insists as Emma laughed a little.

"You might be talking about my sister. She's kind of annoying and makes sure she's noticed." Emma declared and he shook his head no.

"Nope. It's about a blonde. A pretty blonde." he assured and Emma raised an eyebrow, he was trying WAY too hard.

"Easy cowboy." Sean joked, grabbing a pool stick to play some pool with his buddies.

"Wanna play pool, Em?" Manny asked, opening her beer.

Emma still held hers and went to say no, til Manny's brother pushed by her and told Manny, "We're playing, actually."

"Craig!" Manny snapped and rolled her eyes to Emma who laughed softly. Manny couldn't believe she had such assholes as friends, and a brother.

"Back off." Sean warned Craig who rolled his eyes but nodded and leaned against the wall. Sean examined his pool stick and asked, "Who's winning?"

"Solids." came a deep voice. Emma had to look to where it came from. The voice was so husky and mysterious.

A guy, with dark hair wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt that made you wonder how built he was underneath it all.. bad thoughts! His eyes were piercing grey and his lips to die for.

"Guessing your solids." breathed Sean, knowing he was the best.

"I'm on his side." came another voice that belonged to a guy with black hair and some hair on his chin too. He was tall and had broad shoulders. A girl with brown curly hair hung her arms around him.

"Fine. Me and Sean can take you." joked Spinner. Emma and Manny laughed together at him. That's when the mysterious guy with the nice grey eyes noticed Emma. She caught his eye and looked down.

"Come meet the girls." Manny told Emma.

"Ow." Emma was trying to open her beer bottle as the mysterious guy walked by and grabbed her beer. He simply opened it and gave it back to her. He got a pool stick and went straight to playing as if it didn't phase him.

Emma would said thanks or something.. but it looked as if he already forgot about her. Manny was already pulling her away anyways.

Emma sipped the beer and looked at the bottles title, "Corona. I like it." she said. The girls stopped and Emma had to glance once more at the mystery guy. He was aiming the white ball at a solid, his friends waiting for him to just win already.

"Don't even think about it." teased Manny quietly.

Emma almost went red and looked at Manny. "What?" she asked.

"Jay." Manny simply said back.

Emma looked back to the mystery guy. So his name was Jay huh?

"I wasn't." Emma lied.

"Every girl does." Manny insisted.

Emma went on, "Not my type. I like them with some fashion sence... and not smelling like mad smoke."

"He's 18, and he's dangeorus." Manny truthfully said for Emma's sake.

"How so?" Emma asked.

"He's been to jail about 4 times." Manny sigh'd and tried to remember more, "Juvie when he was a kid, 6 times."

"How do you know all this?" Emma questioned curiously and Manny softly laughed.

She answered, "He use to live with Sean, their best friends."

"Explains a lot." teased Emma.

Manny smiled and then said, "Sean's an ass, but he knows his limits and you learn his soft spots.. sometimes, you become them. With Jay? He has no weak spots. He's not an ass.. he's just himself. Mean, independent, sometimes just keeps to himself, and I repeat.. dangerous."

Emma just nodded and then some girls came over. Emma noticing one of them being the girl that was just at the pool table, with the curly brown hair.

"I'm Mia." that girl introduced first.

"And that's Alex, Amy and Ralphy." Manny introduced the rest. Alex looked tough, but gave her a greeting nod and Ralphy smiled a bit, but Amy glared.

Emma took another sip of her corona, this wasn't the kind of crowd she'd hung out with back at home in Phenoix.


End file.
